


Unlike Any Other

by GreyWardenKitten



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenKitten/pseuds/GreyWardenKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian takes time to reflect over his relationship with the Inqusitor and the recent events. Pure adorablness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Any Other

A cool breeze blew through one of the open large balcony doors causing Lavellan to shiver even under all those thick fur blankets. It was very cold here at Skyhold maybe it was because it was in the mountains, or the fact that almost everything in this Keep was made of stone. Which seemed to absorb the coldest even more so. Maybe it was because his lover,Dorian, was missing from his usually spot curled up beside him. He was amazed Dorian was up so early but then worried about what the other Mage was getting into.

Lavellan stretched like a cat who just woke from a mid day nap pushing the blankets off of himself in the process. A shiver went down his spine it was a lot colder in here then when he went to bed. As Lavellan gets up to throw another log onto the fire which was already dying out, Dorian appears at the top of the stairs. Just standing there in awe staring at the oh so great Herald of Andrastate in all his naked beauty.

“Might want to get dressed we have a busy day ahead of ourselves Amatus.” Dorian calls walking over with a blanket to drape over his lover.

“What? You don't like the view?” Lavellan laughs as he sees Dorians sly smile creep up.

"Oh I do. Believe me but, I'd rather not get all excited and then get interrupted by someone come to ask an Inquisitor Favor as Sera calls it.” Dorian wraps his arms around his lovers waist pulling him back against his chest.

“Maybe later then?” Lavellan turns back facing Dorian giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Dorian gives his elven lover a quick kiss on the cheek before Lavellan goes to get dressed. Dorian sat on the couch thinking to himself while he waited. He's only been dating the Inquisitor for a few months but it seems like years –in a good way of course. He recalls when he first came up to Lavellans room just looking for a quick toss in the hay but, He was turned down in a split second. Not because of anything to do with him personally but because Lavellan wanted there to be something more. Lavellan wasn't interested in some one time ordinal, at the time Dorian didn't know but the elven man was still a virgin. He wasn't going to give that up for just a one time fling.

Dorian chuckled to himself recalling when Lavellan asked If they could make love for the first time. Poor Lavellans face was redder then a blushing maiden. He was so nervous and scared that it would change everything in their relationship. He was right though, it changed everything. Not just that now they were more complete, but Lavellan made Dorian rethink what he wanted out of a relationship as well as the future with him. They have been through so much in such a short time. Between meeting, losing Haven, fighting numerous demons and bandits, attending the ball at the Winter Palace and everything that fell between. At first he wasn't sure if they would even be friends given their past. Tevinter Magister in training and Dalish Apostate. That would never of worked out in The Imperium but part of Dorian likes to think it would have. Before their relationship Dorian didn't see any problem to owning slaves as long as they were treated well but now he knew it wasn't just about how they were treated it was the fact that they weren't free. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about his Lover being a slave to some of the Magisters he grew up around.

“Are you okay?” Lavellan called from the other room as he got dressed. “Your being awfully quiet which is the total opposite of you.” He laughs quietly at his own joke.

Dorian smiles slightly his mind racing with thoughts some of the present and some of the past. The day Lavellan and him actually became one was the best day of his life so far. He had never actual dated a man back in Tevinter it was just about sex no emotional baggage but now he doesn't see how he could of ever been with someone without actually being in love with them.

Lavellan walked out of the dressing room wearing his usual “Inquisitor” clothes as Dorian called them. They were bad a little plain but then again they did show off Lavellans elven body quiet well. Which was good and bad depending on who was around to stare at him like he was a piece of meat. Well Dorian stared but that was his lover. Not Iron Bulls, not the soldiers in the Tavern, and not anyone's but his love.

“You look amazing” Dorian said with a smile putting his hands on Lavellans hips. He looked down into the most beautiful set of lryium blue eyes.

“Are you okay? Usually you comment on how my ass looks or how these are such a fashion crisis.” Lavellan wraps his arms around Dorians neck looking up at his lover.

“Oh please when have I ever said that?” Dorian chuckles he knew he said it just twice yesterday and probably many more times before that. Today was different though, it didn't matter what Lavellan was wearing or what was happening outside these walls, Dorian felt like the luckiest man alive.

“Only everyday since I first started wearing this?” Lavellan stuck his tongue at the other Mage like they were both children still in there short pants.

Dorian wrinkled up his nose trying to think of a witty comeback but all he could do was smile. “You know I love you right?” Dorian whispered resting his forehead on the other mans. 

“Oh Dorian Pauvs is being serious?” Lavellan smirked as there foreheads touched. “Are you sure your okay? You know you just said you “Loved” me? The great Dorian loves someone besides himself and his fabulous mustache?” Lavellan joked as Dorian would if the roles were reversed.

“I know I'm never one to be serious but, I wanted you to know Amatus.” Dorian ran his fingers through Lavellans dark black locks of hair. “Unless you don't feel the same?”

Lavellan closed his eyes slightly at the contact. “Of course I love you Dorian.” He opened his eyes and smiled whole heartedly. “ I just never thought I'd heard you say it.”

Dorian leans down planting a passionate kiss on his lovers lips. “Oh perish the thought.” They both laughed slightly as Dorian pulled Lavellan into a very comforting embrace.

Dorian didn't know what was going to happen in the next few months or if they would even both walk away from this alive but, he knew one thing for sure. He would spend the rest of his life with Lavellan or die beside him. He now knew that despite there past and differences he loved Lavellan more than anything in all of Thedas.

 

 


End file.
